The note
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: Tezuka writing a note to Ryoma? This was too bizarre. Ryoma blushing? Even more bizarre. Pillar Pair Tezuka/Ryoma


A/N: You know how sometimes stories write themselves? This is one of the times.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Of Tennis. Or any of the characters.

* * *

Every day, without fail, Tezuka would shove a note into Ryoma's hands. Every day in the past three weeks, in any case. Perhaps it would had gone on for a while and they simply hadn't noticed. They doubted it, though. Something so… so obvious would not have gone unnoticed. Would it?

The first time they saw it, everyone stared at the two. Ryoma turned it over in his hands, smiled happily and slid it into his bag.

They saw him reading it in his free time. He blushed, redder than any tomato. He carefully manoeuvred the note such that it would not be seen by anyone else. He refused to answer any questions about it. In fact, he actually got angry. So did Tezuka-buchou. They mentioned something about privacy and left it at that. Lastly, he walked over to his bag and carefully slid it into the aforementioned object. He glanced at his bag every time he could afford to.

Tezuka writing a note to Ryoma? This was too bizarre.

Ryoma blushing? Even more bizarre.

They tolerated it at first, then pretended not to notice it. Finally, Eiji could no longer stand it.

Was it a love letter or wasn't it?

He didn't have anything against homosexuals- in fact, as soon as Oishi got his act together and asked him out, Eiji would accept. He was just curious about the pair. At the risk of sounding like Taka, the curiosity was burning him up.

It was then that Fuji put forward his plan. Eiji was only too happy to help.

Come to think of it, their buchou shied away from the prospect of long talks, so why the hell did he write Ryoma a note?

Carefully, Eiji unfolded the folded note. Fuji grabbed it from his hands impatiently. Eiji glared at him, but the glare seemed to have no effect. Fuji didn't even blink. Then again, this was Fuji after all. The guy actually _enjoyed_ drinking Inui's veggie juice. Eiji suspected nothing would actually faze him. Creepy, really.

"Remember to hydrate yourself," the note stated.

The two blinked. At the bottom of the note, small but still legible, their buchou had signed his name.

So this was what Ryoma was blushing about? Fuji snapped a picture of it quickly, intending to decipher the code if there was one.

"Good idea," Eiji said, smiling happily.

Fuji folded it back neatly.

Just then, Ryoma came over and snatched the note, mumbling something about being afraid of losing it.

He opened it carefully, then blushed and smiled, as though inhaling some secret drug. Abruptly, he looked around the room. He stared at Fuji and Eiji for a moment. Fuji carefully looked away while Eiji tried –and failed- to whistle innocently (I don't know how it's possible to fail at whistling innocently, but I guess he just couldn't whistle). Suspicion crawled onto his face.

"Did you read it?" Ryoma asked.

"Read what?" Fuji asked.

"It's nothing," Ryoma replied, blushing. Quickly, he walked out of the room.

Fuji and Eiji looked at each other. It couldn't be a normal letter, that was for sure.

"Let's take this picture to the others and see if they can figure it out," Fuji said. Eiji nodded.

However, none of the regulars could decipher the mysterious note.

So there they were, sitting in the locker room at 8.45 pm while their captain and the first year rookie played some tennis match –and possibly some tonsil hockey- somewhere. That is not the locker room.

"There is 79% chance that there is no secret code and that the contents of the note, being exactly what it is, is what caused Echizen to blush," Inui stated, glancing up from a thick book.

"Why would he blush over that?" Momo asked.

"There is a 39% chance that he is blushing because Tezuka wrote the note and he has just discovered his own feelings for Tezuka. And…"

"And?" The regulars asked all at once, almost as if they were in synchro.

"There is a 40% chance that Tezuka and Ryoma, being the romantic idiots that they are, consider this a love letter," Inui concluded, pushing his spectacles up his nose.

They all considered the possibility. Most of them burst out laughing at the idea.

"Saaa… what about the remaining 21%?" Fuji asked.

"There us a 16% chance that there is indeed a secret code in the note and a 5% chance that nothing is happening," Inui said.

They all fell backwards.

"So which is it?" asked Oishi.

Before they got a chance to hear the answer, they heard some noises and decided to be quiet.

Tezuka and Ryoma walked up to the locker room and stood at the door.

"I love you, Kunimitsu," they heard Ryoma say softly.

Their captain blushed. They stayed glued to their seats as though they were watching a horror show.

"Remember to… set your alarm clock for tomorrow," their captain replied after a long pause. Ryoma smiled. Tezuka then leaned down to kiss the young regular while the others slapped their heads comically. Well, not really. But you know they wanted to. Instead, they settled for doing it mentally. Was _that_ supposed to be a love confession?

"Ano…" Oishi started, obviously uncomfortable with the scene.

At the sound of his voice, the two regulars turned around so fast that the rest were surprised that they didn't fall. Tennis reflexes, they supposed.

Tezuka stared at them impassively, trying to suppress a blush, while Echizen was obviously screaming internally.

They made some excuse, grabbed their bags and left as soon as they could.

"Whose house do you think they're going to?" Fuji asked.

The others appeared mildly disturbed by the thought.

"Oishi," Eiji stated seriously. The remaining regulars stared at the golden pair, wondering if a second love confession was going to be made.

"What is it?" Oishi asked, blushing.

"If you ever… I mean _ever_, confess to me in that way, I won't forgive you," Eiji answered.

"Okay," Oishi gulped, unsure if he should be happy or fearful.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that little fic. Review please!~


End file.
